The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
FIG. 1 is a table describing a conventional dual clutch transmission (“DCT”) control method depending on whether an engine cranking of a DCT-mounted vehicle has been performed or not. In the case that the engine cranking has not performed on an ignition-on state, both of an odd-stage clutch and an even-stage clutch of DCT are disengaged and all of odd shift gears and even shift gears are at neutral positions wherever a shift lever is positioned at any one of all the shift ranges P, R, N, D.
Particularly, since the DCT has structural characteristics of a manual transmission, baulking phenomenon that shift gears do not normally engage with each other during change of shift stages, may occur. This is interference phenomenon between shift gears, i.e. a sleeve and a clutch gear and generally occurs in a frequency of 1% during change of shift stages in the manual transmission. For releasing the baulking phenomenon, after returning the sleeve to neutral position, arranging gears by rotating clutch, and then trying to engage the shift gears again, the sleeve can normally engage with the clutch gear.
The above mentioned procedures have been usually called as a baulking releasing logic, and it is possible for a driver to misunderstand the baulking phenomenon as a shifting delay and possible malfunction of a vehicle since the releasing logic occasionally needs about 4 to 5 times of duration than that of normal engaging of shift gears. Further, logic was developed to inhibit the baulking phenomenon because the baulking phenomenon may affect a delay of gear shifting or an abrupt starting of a vehicle to deteriorate the marketability of a vehicle.